Red Letter
by xFairyTalesx
Summary: Post Series: The Gaang returns to the Fire Nation and Katara finds herself torn between an old friend and a new 'hero'. Zutara, M, Lemons Later
1. Chapter 1: Soon

**Title: **Red Letter

**Author:** xFairyTalesx

**Summary: **Post Series: The Gaang returns to the Fire Nation and Katara finds herself torn between an old friend and a new 'hero'

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Do I even really need to put one? Seriously Mike and Bryan probably have more important things to do than sue fanfic writers, but w.e. I DO NOT OWN AVATAR. Happy?

**A/N: **Heard the song Red Letter by This Condition? Do it.

Prologue:

Katara sat on Appa in silence. Zuko looked over at her. She hadn't moved or spoken since Appa left the ground. She hadn't realized how long they had been in the air until the bright light of the sunset spilled into her eyes. She looked over at Zuko who had been watching her. Not in an uncomfortable way, but in a worried way. She had never seen a compassionate side to him, but then again she was sure there were many sides of Zuko she hadn't seen. She held the eye contact a little longer, then looked away to the dock. They had finally reached the beach.

"But I didn't forgive him, I'll never forgive him," She told Aang. "But I am ready to forgive you," She embraced Zuko quickly, then met his eyes. She had truly forgiven him.

Night had fallen hours ago and Zuko was trying to sleep. He got out of bed and removed his shirt, the room was too hot. There was a knock at his door "Yeah?" He called and watched as Katara slid in. There was something different about her. She hadn't barged in with her usual confidence, but rather seeped in as if she didn't want him to notice a change in the room.

"Can I ask you something?" She took a lock of her hair and began to twist it.

"Yeah." He sat on the bed with his back against the wall and was quickly joined by the water bender. She sat directly next to him and resumed playing with her soft brown hair.

"Do you think I made the right choice?"

"I thought you talked this over with Aang? 'Forgiveness is best'" He said, quoting the monk.

"Yeah, well, that was different. I mean he's the avatar, and monk. Things are black and white. And I guess, I was just hoping I could talk it out with someone who saw the world in more of a.. I don't know… grey outlook." She still refused to meet his eyes and he finally realized why she had come to him out of everyone else. She trusted him to give her an honest answer, not just the right answer.

"I think that guy deserved to die. But you don't deserve to have that on your conscience. You're not a killer Katara," He looked her right in the eye denying her the chance to avoid his gaze. But she didn't look away.

She offered him a smile he had yet to see before and nudged him with her shoulder. "Thanks. I'm gonna get some sleep," And with that she left the room just as quickly as she slipped in.

The next night she appeared at his door again. "Do you ever go to sleep at a reasonable hour?" He shot after a long day of training the avatar.

"Not really," She answered nonchalantly either choosing to ignore his tone or just not noticing the annoyance. It was funny though, he didn't want her gone, but he really didn't have the energy for another ethics discussion.

She had a bowl in her hands, Zuko guessed it was filled with granola and milk. She started pacing back and forth, taking a bite every couple of seconds. "I've never really spent a lot of time sleeping." Bite. "I'm just in my head too much, I guess," Bite.

"Do you make that?" He asked, trying to make conversation. Either she hadn't had something she wanted to ask him, or she wasn't ready to ask.

"No!" She hadn't said it with her usual defensive tone, but rather a relieved one. "I don't even like cooking that much, honestly." She dropped her spoon in her bowl and looked at him as if she'd done something terrible. "I can't believe I just told you that,"

"But you cook all the time? And why does it matter if you like it or not?" He asked confused.

"Well yeah, if I don't do it who will? And its just, well its my heritage. Women cook. I never told anyone else, I mean I couldn't tell the other women in my tribe, they might find it offensive. And Sokka, well he would go on a whole thing telling me its who I am, and what kind of woman would I be if I didn't cook for my family. Please don't say anything," she looked at him pleadingly.

"Your secret is safe with me," He replied, a faint smile infecting his lips, taking the same spot as he had last night on his bed. She took a hard look at him, and seemed satisfied with his response, and resumed her pacing.

She liked his smile and spent the rest of the night trying to bring it out again.

Neither of them had realized how late or how long they had been talking for, but soon the sun was up and it was time for Zuko to work with Aang.

The next few nights were spent the same way, little sleep involved. Katara would get him to smile, liking this new side to him. And Zuko was becoming more and more attached to this part of Katara. He had always pinned her as maternal but strict. But this other Katara was different. She was airy, unable to sit still, but calming in a way. She was soft and easygoing, not the same Katara all the others (himself included) had thought her to be.

Zuko was even surprising Katara. He cared, a lot. About everything. She realized that was probably what drove him to be not only so determined to find Aang, but then so determined to help him too.

Zuko leaped in front of Katara just in time to suffer the blow of Azula's lightening. That was when Katara realized. Not only did she trust Zuko, but he trusted her. More than he or she had ever trusted anyone before.

"Thank you, Katara," He whispered with all his strength.

"I think I'm the one who should be thanking you," She smiled, down at him, knowing he was going to make it.

Chapter One: Soon

"Lee, can you go find Katara for us? She's making us all late!" Sokka complained to Zuko's right-hand man. The coronation had passed, the gaang was in Ba Sing Se and it was finally time for Katara and Sokka to go home.

Of course the trip itself was temporary, the whole gaang would stay in the South Pole for a few weeks, travel to the Earth kingdom with Aang to see Toph's family and diplomatic purposes, then visit Kyoshi Island, and after about ten months, return to the Fire Nation.

Katara was standing in Zuko's office with one VERY stressed out new Fire Lord. She had been trying for the past 24 hours straight to get him to take a deep breath but he would not budge. _I need to get him away from that desk. _She thought.

Fed up with all of her "adult" attempts Katara decided to go a more fun route. "Fine, don't listen to me. Just sit at your desk for the rest of your life. But how are you going to finish writing the Earth Kingdom King when I have the letter?"

"You don't have the letter," Zuko answered, obviously only half paying attention to her. Katara leaned over and grabbed the paper and ran to the other side of the room. "Katara this is a serious matter, I don't have time for games!" He scolded her. He still refused to leave his desk, and Katara was determined.

"That's a serious matter? I'm leaving in less than ten minutes and you have yet to say a proper goodbye to your friend, let alone leave your desk!" Zuko narrowed his eyes at her, then with finesse, stood up and crossed the room.

He stalked towards her with a look in his eyes and she backed until she hit the wall. He stood right in front of her with barely enough room to hold out his hand, which he did. "I need that letter," She met his eyes with equal defiance hoping to feel a bit taller. He reached out and grabbed her sides, hoping to shock her so he could grab the letter while she was distracted.

Unfortunately, when he grabbed her, she jumped from being startled. He reached out and caught both her legs and pushed forwards to make sure she wouldn't fall. Suddenly it didn't matter that the letter had fallen down to the ground. Katara was holding onto Zuko's shoulders, and his hands were on the underside of her thighs, the rest of him pressed against her on the wall.

Their breath came harder, and if possible, it seemed they were getting closer. She didn't want to say goodbye, and neither did he. "I'll see you soon then," He said softly.

"Soon," She could barely breathe out. She couldn't tell who was leaning in, or if they both were, but somehow, they were getting closer. Katara closed her eyes as their lips pressed together.

But in that same instant someone had opened the door. Zuko quickly let her go as they both backed away. "Master Katara, your friends wanted me to tell you that its time to go," Lee bowed then exited the room.

"I'll see you soon," She said, giving his arm a squeeze and exiting the room.


	2. Chapter 2: Feeling Blue?

**Title: **Red Letter

**Author:** xFairyTalesx

**Summary: **Post Series: The Gaang returns to the Fire Nation and Katara finds herself torn between an old friend and a new 'hero'

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Do I even really need to put one? Seriously Mike and Bryan probably have more important things to do than sue fanfic writers, but w.e. I DO NOT OWN AVATAR. Happy?

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm gonna try and update as much as I can, but I don't have a ton of time, so I'll do my best!

Zuko sat at his desk and exhaled loudly. He literally hadn't left his desk in three days.

"And finally, Your Highness," one of his advisors began concluding, "there's been complaints, about you excusing Mio."

"He was corrupt, he was interested in making money for himself, not his people. How could there be complaints!" Zuko threw his arms up. He couldn't do anything right.

"Its just that, your highness, he was the last advisor that was also under your father's rule. Some of the nobles, well, they think this is too much of a change,"

"Well, what do you suggest I do! Its not like I can ask any of them back, they were excused for legitimate reasons,"

"Just that, sir, maybe hold off on the changes, or if you must, keep them more private."

"Thank you Koyo, that will be all," Zuko didn't need to hear anymore. He finally stood up and exited his office. He needed a new idea, and he certainly wasn't going to find it in that stale air.

He made his way to the antiquity room, _maybe I'll be inspired by my family past._ He walked along the hallway looking at objects that were hundreds of years old.

Finally, he saw it. The answer to his problems. Against the wall above one of his ancestors broad swords. It was a mask. A blue mask.

Katara huffed loudly as she landed on her bed. It had been a long eight months. Of course she missed home over the past year, she missed it more than anything. She was excited to see everyone, and to _finally _spend a night wrapped in her warm sleeping bagging surrounded by the snow.

Unfortunately life had different plans.

When she arrived she was welcomed not by her comforting tribal home, but rather, a new town. And sure, it wasn't especially large, or overrun, but it was still different. There was also a large increase in the population. Not only had the men returned from war, but many from the Northern Water Tribe had migrated south to help their sister tribe.

Katara had quickly fallen into routine: She would spend her mornings cooking with her grandmother and some of the other women, she would manage to get herself lost every afternoon to do some bending by herself, and she would spend her evenings with the gaang. But tonight, she wanted to be alone. Lying in her bed had reminded her of the times she spent with Zuko. It had been exactly eight months since they had last seen each other, and she wasn't the slightest bit less confused.

Aang knocked at her door then entered, before waiting for her answer. "You okay?" He asked noting her exhausted eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She quickly sat up and faced the boy.

"I was just wondering, if uh," The boy rubbed the back of his neck shyly avoiding her gaze. "a walk." Almost every night he proposed some sort of moonlit walk, or tea for just the two of them. And every night he proposed with the same uncertainty and awkwardness as he had since even before that night in Ba Sing Se.

She was unsure that night. She still didn't know if she had felt the way he had about her, but she decided life was about taking chances. That maybe she needed to jump off the edge before she could tell if she was falling. Unlucky for her, she was still unsure. Its not that she didn't like Aang, she cared about him, a lot, its just that she didn't like his hands. Yeah, it was the hands. She realized that nobody was perfect, and that no matter who she was with there would always be something that bothered her, she just never thought it would be his hands. They were always clammy, not cold like hers, but not warm either. And they were sticky, as if he was nervous to be holding her hand every time. They were also small. Not like he was too young small, she knew he was still growing, but they were the same size as hers. She had always thought that when she would hold hands with a boy that hers would look small within his.

But that wasn't the case, so she was just unsure. Just before Katara could answer Toph appeared at her door. "Move it Twinkle Toes, you're blocking me," she demanded, barging into the room.

"Sifu T, Katara and I were gonna go for a walk," He pointed out shyly.

"Well girl talk trumps that," She said, which made Katara curious. Since when did Toph ever initiate 'girl talk'?

"Aang, we'll go another time," Katara added, growing more and more curious about Toph's intentions.

"Alright," He surrendered and backed away.

"Alright Sugar Queen, what gives? You've been moping around here for weeks and I want to know what the hell?" Katara rolled her eyes at the girl. Sure she looked sweet and innocent, but jeez that girl could make a sailor blush.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine," She took a chunk of her hair and began twisting.

"I can tell you're lying! Come on, you haven't smiled in like weeks. I thought you were supposed to be all in love, I mean Sokka and Suki are having the time of their life. What's up with you?" _Damn her! Does she have to be so freaking…intuitive?_

"I guess I'm just… Bored." She shrugged, because that's all she was feeling.

"What do you mean? You have something to do all the time! You cook, you bend, you spend time with your friends, what could be missing?" Aang demanded.

"My feet are seeing three people and four boobs, Aang. Girl talk time, so either you need to tell us something, that honestly wouldn't shock me, or get out," Toph spit out.

"Its not that I don't have anything to do," Katara answered Aang, ignoring Toph.

"GIRL TIME"

"I don't understand, you had no problem during the war and that basically what you did," Aang took a few more steps in and close the door.

"Oh that's fine just keeping ignoring me," Toph rolled her eyed and plopped onto the bed.

"This is different," she ran her whole hand through her hair.

"How?" Aang pleaded.

"It's just different okay!" She yelled. Aang took a step back looking attacked. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. Its just, different." She offered.

"Well why don't we look at all the differences between now and then, and see what we can do?" He offered maturely. She hated the maturity. "Well, we were traveling back then, we were fighting-"

"Sparky was there," Toph suggested.

"We met a bunch of new people! Maybe you need some new people," Aang added. But Katara thought about Toph's suggestion. When she was with Zuko it was different. She didn't _have_ to be a mom. She could relax and have nothing to do, and still not be bored. Toph must have noticed a change in Katara because she finally turned to Aang.

"Alright, OUT!" She grabbed Aang's shoulders and pushed him out of the room, closing the door behind him. "Okay Sugar Queen, spill."

"I guess I miss the way things used to be. I guess maybe I do miss Zuko," She shrugged and collapsed onto her bed and was quickly joined by the Earth bender.

"Well its about time you admitted it!" Toph punched her in the arm.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh please! I'm surprised I'm the only one who noticed it! You and Sparky have the hots for each other!"

"Toph that's crazy! I just said I miss him. I'd miss any of you!" Katara blushed trying to clarify, but it was pointless. The blind girl knew.

"Oh please, you forget the walls at the beach house were pretty thin, I would hear you guys talking at night."

"So maybe we talked a few nights…its not like anything happened."

"I never said anything did happen, but now that I can feel you lying…what the hell happened? Does Aang know about any of this?"

"Aang doesn't need to know about something that _almost_ happened. There's a big difference between almost and did. Its not a big deal,"

"You wouldn't be happy if Aang had an almost with another girl," Toph pointed out.

"Not true, I wouldn't care."

"Holy shit! You're not lying!"

"Language!" Katara scolded. She wasn't perfect, she knew that, but she was always taught that a lady should hold her self with some respect, not spit out profanities.

"Katara, there's something wrong with that,"

"There's nothing wrong with good manners,"

"Not that, although there's something wrong with that too, but you wouldn't care if Aang was with another girl. Katara…Do you actually have feelings for him?"

"Of course I do! I mean, what are feelings anyways? If you ask me, its kinda just like friendship," She shrugged for the third time that night and began to grow tired of the gesture.

"No, its not. I mean, love is supposed to be different. You've seen your brother and Suki. Katara, you can't keeping going like this... you need to tell Aang." She looked up at the older girl with a sincerity in her eyes that only the blind could have.

"Look, Toph, its complicated, and if you don't mind, I really want to be alone right now," Katara got up and walked Toph over to the other side of the room and opened the door to find Aang standing there with a broken look in his eyes. _He heard._ Katara looked at him apologetically, but he just walked away.

It was going to be a long night. If only she had a certain fire bender to talk to.


End file.
